The present invention relates generally to the interconnection between two adjacent circuit boards such as a keyboard and an underlying main printed wiring board (PWB) for a computer, portable phone, calculator or the like, and is particularly concerned with ground connection between such boards.
A keyboard and underlying PWB are generally secured together by a series of screws or other fastener devices such that the keyboard is spaced a small distance above the PWB so as to be clear of components on the PWB. Since the base of the keyboard is of a material having some flexibility, some deflection may occur when the user depresses keys. In order to resist such deflection, the underlying PWB may be provided with bumps or protrusions to provide a predetermined "standoff" between the boards and prevent the keyboard from deflecting too far. In addition, both of the boards must be suitably grounded.